Wrong girl
by uniqueconcept
Summary: Ash and Misty are dating and he couldn't be happier. Until something happens that makes Ash realize if he chose the right girl.
1. Chapter 1

Background Info  
Ash Ketchum:  
Age: 16  
Status: Taken by Misty  
Dawn Bertliz:  
Age: 16  
Status: Single  
May Maple:  
Age: 16  
Status: Single  
Drew Haden:  
Age: 16  
Status: Single  
Misty Water-flower:  
Age: 16  
Status: Taken by Ash  
Gary Oak:  
Age: 17  
Status: Single  
Kenny Josh:  
Age: 16  
Status: Single (really likes Dawn)

Why would she do that to me? I thought she loved me. I loved her so much. How could he do that to me? I thought we were friends.

Ash POV:

I started walking towards school with Dawn my best friend, I was so excited and I don't know why. I had 2 tests today and that's not something to be excited about. Anyway when Dawn and I arrived we noticed that no one was there. Not May, Drew, Misty, Gary, or Kenny. Dawn and I are usually the last ones there with just a few minutes to spare. Dawn checked the time on her PokeSketch and we actually got there 30 minutes earlier than usual.  
"Hey, since we have time, why not study?" asked Dawn. Even though she had more advanced classes than me. Dawn always helped me study for every test.  
"Why, not? I mean I have 2 tests today,"  
"Alright so which one do you need help with?"  
"Umm, math I'm lost on how to find x,"  
"Well do the problem and I'll tell you want you did wrong,"  
When I did the problem, Dawn helped me with math and science. We are in the same science and social studies class. So we were able to help each other out in science.

I never have had so much fun studying. It went by so quickly. I hate school and almost everything to do with it but, with Dawn I actually had an amazing time. Then, everyone arrived.  
"Whoa, look Ash is actually studying," said Drew.  
"Come on Drew, like you ever study," I said.  
"AAASSSHHHYYY!" I knew who that was and my day just a got a whole lot brighter.  
"Misty, I missed you," When kissed and after held hands. After all, Misty is my beautiful girlfriend. Then, I turned around and saw Gary's hands clenched. I had a confused look on my face but, I decided to leave it alone. Then the part that I most hated. School. As we made our way inside Misty and I had to sadly separate but, I had math with her next period so it is all good. Dawn and I had homeroom together so we went to science which was all the way on the other side of the school.  
"Good luck on the science test, hope our studying will help you remember no need to worry,"  
"Thanks Dawn you too,"  
Then we did our tradition of high living and made our way into the class. I sit at a table with Lyra, Annabel, and Ritchie. Dawn is at a table with Conway, Kenny and Zoey. I always feel so bad for her because Conway and Kenny have a crush on her and Conway is super creepy.  
After the test I was really nervous because I wanted to get good grade for myself, my parents and most importantly for Dawn. I owe all of my studying to her, she really helped with studying for this test.  
"So how do you think you did?"  
"I think I did pretty well, thanks to you,"  
"Me too, our studying today really helped me," said Dawn.  
"H-hey Dawn, c-can I talk to y-you for a second?" It was Kenny.  
"Sure Kenny what's up?"  
"Ash, c-can you give us some privately?"  
"Ok, I'll talk you later,"

Dawn's POV:  
"So what did you want to talk about?" I was very curious, Kenny and I have known each other for a very long time. Why would he be nervous?  
"Ok, I'm just going to ask you, Dawn I really like you and I have for a very long time, but I was too scared. But, now I'm not. Dawn Bertliz, will you go out with me?"  
I was in shock and I didn't know what too say.  
"Kenny I…"  
"It's ok if you don't have the same feelings for me I just really needed to ask you that question,"  
"I'm sorry Kenny, I don't but no need to worry, we can still be friends,"  
I felt so bad but, I couldn't lie and tell him that I did like him because I don't. I don't like anyone.  
So I went to math thinking about what just happened.  
"Hey Dawn!"  
"May!"  
"So was the science test hard?"  
"No, not really,"  
"Ok, good. Are you ok?"  
"To be honest no, Kenny just asked me out and I said no. I felt so bad but, I couldn't say that I did like him because I don't. I don't like anyone,"  
"Oh, Dawn no need to worry like you always say, you and Kenny have been the such good friends for so long,"  
"You're right, May no need to worry,"

 **End of chapter 1**

What do you guys think so far?  
Do you like it?  
I'm not saying what shipping this is because I want to surprise all of you.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn's POV  
I really was shocked by Kenny's words. We have known each other for what feels like forever. I really couldn't imagine what my life would be like without him.  
"What do I do, May?" May always gave me the best advice, so I turned to her whenever I have a problem with something.  
"I don't see why this is bothering you?"  
"I don't know why ether,"  
"Hey, look it's Drew and Ash,"  
"Hey guys!"  
"Hi Dawn! said Ash.  
"Hey Dawn and May"  
I turned to look at May. She was red as a tomato. Of course she really liked Drew. Like a lot. That is almost all she would talk about.  
"H-hey Drew,"  
I elbowed her lightly, signaling her that she was embarrassing herself. I looked down on the ground still thinking about what Kenny told me before. I was still very shocked at what he told me. I had never had any major experiences with liking someone. I had childhood crushes, but who know where they are.  
"DDAAAWWWWNN, earth to Dawn,"  
"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something,"  
"What might that be?" said Ash.  
Then I explained to Ash what happened. (I don't like repeating myself) I mean how could I not tell him. He is my best friend.  
"No need to worry, like you always say,"  
"You're right Ash,"

May's POV  
"Hey May, do you want to go watch a movie with me tonight?" asked Drew.  
Did I really just hear those words. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. YES YES AND YES! But, I kept my cool and answered  
"Sure, let's go,"  
I turned around and saw Dawn giving me the thumbs up. I could tell that she was proud of me. I am too. I have never been this cool around Drew before. Like ever. I really really like him and I really really hope that Drew likes me too. I have liked Drew for as long as I remember. I remember that day so well, it was my first contest and I was really nervous. Drew being the amazing friend that he is, helped me calm down my nerves.  
"aaaaaa, I'm going on soon and my hair is a mess and my hands are so sweaty,"  
"Oh, May you have nothing to worry about, your combinations are amazing and I know that you will do so so good,"  
"Thanks Drew,"  
"Now calm down and do what you know how to do,"  
I remember looking into those amazing lime green eyes. They were so comforting.  
We chose the movie The Fault in Our Stars, it was getting towards the end and my eyes were so watery from crying. Drew looked at me and smiled, then he wiped my tears. Then he put his arms over my shoulders. I have never felt such amazing feeling. I could stay like that forever. Then, sadly the movie ended and Drew and I got out of our seats. Drew drove me home and he walked me to my door.  
"I had an amazing time tonight,"  
"So did I,"  
"So I have been wanting to ask you a question for a while, So May Maple will you be my girlfriend?"  
I thought that I was imagining those words. I really couldn't believe that Drew Haden just ask me to be his girlfriend."  
"Of course I will!"  
Then we kissed and it felt amazing. We pulled apart.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," I said with a smile then went inside.  
"So May, are you dating Drew?" said my little brother Max.  
"Yesssssssss,"

End of Chapter 2

Still not telling the shipping. If you want to know why it's because for me personally I like not knowing and waiting until the end to find out.  
What did you think?  
If you wish for me to improve something, go ahead and tell me!  
DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Pokemon (sadly) or any of the characters.  
—


	3. Chapter 3

May's POV  
I can't wait to tell Dawn! I know that she will be so happy. So, I get ready for school as quick as possible. I quickly grab my bag and lunch and head out the door.  
I run to Dawn's house and knock on the door. She opens the door and I tell her the whole story of Drew and I (I don't like repeating myself).  
"May that's amazing! I know you have like Drew for such long time!"  
"I know and I'm so happy! So hurry up and get ready for school,"  
"Do I have to!?"  
"Hahaha real funny, now hurry up,"  
It felt like forever until Dawn was finished. No wonder she is always barely makes it to school.  
"Ok, I'm done let's go,"  
"Dawn, why are you walking so fast,"  
"Oh, I guess I have never told you, Ash and I have races to see who will get there first. You're lucky that I'm not running,"  
"Okkkkkk"

Ash's POV  
I have to hurry up, Dawn beat me last time and I need to redeem myself.  
As, I speed walk down the path in the forest, I hear some voices talking. Being the curious human being that I am. I slowly appoarch the voices. Then I hear faint voices, "When can I break up with him, Gary? I want to be with you!"  
"Whenever you want, Misty,"  
M-Misty and G-G-Gary.  
Why would she do that to me? I thought she loved me. I loved her so much. How could he do that to me? I thought we were friends.  
"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO BREAK UP WITH ME, I'LL JUST BREAK UP WITH YOU!"  
Then, I ran crying. I thought we were meant to be.

Misty's POV  
I can't believe Ash heard all of that. But, what do I care? I am in love with Gary and he is in love with me.

Dawn's POV  
"Yes that's two days in a row!"  
"I need to take a break!" said May  
"Dawn, what did you do to my May?" said Drew.  
"MY MAY?!" said Kenny.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, May and I are dating now,"  
"Well, I'm happy for you,"  
Then Ash arrives with his face lowered so you can't see his eyes.  
"I beat you two days in a row, Ash Ketchum how does that make you feel?" I said like a news reporter.  
But, Ash ignores me and walks in inside the school.  
"What's up with him?"  
"I don't know, but we should get going to class.

End of Chapter 3

So what did you think?  
Did you like it?  
Please leave reviews, I want to improve on my writing!  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. All I own is the storyline!**  
—


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been posting**

 **I have had 3 projects due**

 **and me being the procrastinator that I am**

 **I had lots of work to do**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoy chapter 4**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON ALL RIGHTS GO TO POKEMON**

Dawn's POV

Finally school is over for the day!

Ash has been acting really down and I wasn't able to talk to him at lunch because he wasn't there. If Ash skips a chance to eat food, then I know that something is wrong. I race to finish before Ash so that I can walk home with him and talk.

"Hey Ash!" But, Ash just ignores me again.

"Ash are you alright, you seem really down,"

"Just leave me alone ok?"

"No, you're my best friend and I need to know what is wrong,"

"Nothing is wrong,"

"Yes something is, you avoided everyone in the morning and you weren't even at lunch, when Ash Ketchup doesn't go to eat food, then I know that something is wrong,"

Even if Ash had his head tilted downwards, I could see a slight smile.

"Come on Ash, we're best friends. Best friends tell each other everything,"

"Fine I-I'll t-tell you b-but you have to p-promise not to t-tell anyone,"

"I pinky promise, no need to worry,"

"M-Misty c-cheated n m-me,"Ash said crying.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was mad at Misty and felt so bad for Ash. I knew how much Misty meant to him.

"With who?" I asked

"G-Gary,"

How could they do this to him? I thought they loved each other. He loved her so much. How could Gary do that to Ash? I thought they were friends.

"Oh Ash I know this must be hard for you,"

Then we stopped, Ash walked over to me, gave me a hug and started to cry even harder on my shoulder.

"Misty was my everything Dawn! I loved her so much!"

"I know, I know,"

"How could Gary do that to me? He was must first friend, my first rival."

I felt so bad for him, he must be going through a lot right now,"

"Why would she do that to me? I thought she loved me. I loved her so much. How could he do that to me? I thought we were friends."

"Hey you know what?" Ash looked up at me, "Forget about them, you are so much better then them Ash Ketchup," Ash laughed.

"Heyyy don't call me that Miss Dawn BurntLips,"

"Ohh very funny Ash Ketchup, you should start to ketchup to me," I said running. Then, Ash started to chase me and we ended up at the beach were the sun was starting to set.

"No need to worry about Misty or Gary, you've got Drew, Kenny, May and me. We will always be there for you no matter what,"

"Thank you Dawn,"

Then we high fived, and went home.

 **SOOOO how did you like that?**

 **I really like it.**

 **I know it isn't long and it is pretty much all talking, but I think it's good!**

 **I am probably going to be posting more because i am on break!**

 **Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I'm sorry!** **I know I haven't been writing but I HATE MY SOCIAL STUDIES TEACHER** **SHE GIVES US LIKE 2 HOURS OF HOMEWORK EVERY NIGHT.** **Then, I had PARCC testing which is always a pain.** **Today, I finally got the chance to writing and I'm so happy** **I've been reading other fanfictions and I have been inspired.** **So after this one is over I know what I'm writing next.** **Ok, now let's get started.** Ash's POV I woke up today and I still felt horrible. Yesterday was really nice talking with Dawn and all. But, it wasn't enough. I'm still missing a part of me. Misty was my everything. Not even a little talk with Dawn my best friend could fix this. I really didn't want to go to school. I couldn't face anyone. "Ash, hurry up! You're going to be late!" my mom screamed. "Do I have to go?" "Of course you do, now hurry up!" I really wasn't ready to go to school, my eyes were as puffy as marshmallows, my hair was a mess (messier than my room), and I couldn't find anything. What was even the point? If Misty doesn't love me than who does? I felt like a thousand knifes have been stabbed into my heart. After 10 minutes of hell, I was out the door and walking. My hat was tilted downwards, all I could see was my feet. Thoughts kept on rolling through my head. _Why would they do that to me? Probably because I'm worthless. No one cares for me, not Misty, not Gary. Then, what's the point? One week ago, I was as happy as can be._ Just like the day before, I walked straight into class, but the time I made sure I wasn't being seen. Then, I realized I had homeroom with Dawn. I really couldn't have her see me like this. Not after the talk that we had yesterday. So, I waited until the last second to enter the classroom. I knew Dawn wouldn't go searching for me. Her attendance means the world to her. Plus it's not like she cares. Dawn's POV I really hope Ash is better today, but I don't think so. I don't think he will be over Misty for a while. She meant the world to him. Hopefully he is better. I'm crossing my fingers. Anyway, today we are also getting back our science test and I have my unit math test. I really want to know how I did. Then math, gross. What sucks is since I am in honors math, I don't have anyone to help me out that I actually like. Conway is the creepiest person on Earth, and he has a huge crush on me. I still hurried to school to A beat Ash cause why not? And B because I really wanted to study more for my math test. "Hey Dawn!" I jumped and turned around to see who it was. "Oh, hey May!" "What are you doing?" "Just studying for my math test, you're here really early for you!" "I know, I didn't finish my homework last night and I don't want to get in trouble _again,"_ May isn't the best in school. I always have to help her and Ash out with pretty much all their subjects but it's okay, I just want them to be pleased with themselves. "Hey if you need any help, just ask!" "Thanks Dawn, you're the best!"

 _Time Skip to minutes before school starts_ I don't know why I'm so surprised that Ash isn't here yet. I mean he just went there a horrible break up. At 8:29, I see him come into the door with seconds to spare. I knew I didn't have enough time to go and check-up on him, so I decided to do that after class. _Time Skip to after class_ As soon a the bell rang I ran outside the door so I could wait for Ash. I really wanted to talk to him and about how he did on the science test and how he was copping with Misty. "Hey, how are you?" "Good," "Great, how did you do on the science test?" "Good," "Did you studying with me help?" "I don't know," "Ash are you sure you're ok, you don't seem like it," "YES, I'm fine now would you please leave me alone," Ash has never yelled at me before, about anything. Ash isn't okay. And I need to fix that. **Did you like it?** **Pls leave reviews. I love hearing your opinions!** **I will try to make more chapters when I can!**


End file.
